


It's the Very Small Bits That'll Matter, in the Long Run!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [5]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Angel Cookie admires where they're at as they start a new page in their experience!
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Kudos: 5





	It's the Very Small Bits That'll Matter, in the Long Run!

Oh, mornings can be so tiring. You wake up from some great sleep and you want to last forever~! But it can't... Though, the beautiful rise of the sun every morning absolutely beats sleep any day! As the dew drips of blades of grass, and you feel so fresh and dandy! It's like Heaven on Earth! Not to mention how delicious breakfast tastes! 

" Cherry Blossom Cookie you make the best pancakes! How do you do it?" I love complimenting people, especially people who have earned it. One little compliment can go a long way, even if it doesn't seem like it will.

" Thank you Angel! I make pancakes for breakfast for me and my sister every Sunday morning usually. So I have some experience!" Cherry Blossom whistles. Gee willikers, she sure does does about that little sister she has a lot, I thinks it's sweet! I know a lot of cookies who can't get along with their siblings, so it's good to see some cookies who can! " Is everyone ready to hit the road soon." Cherry Blossom sat down at the table, where all of us were witting, except Zombie Cookie, Zoms likes to occupy outside. He mostly just goes with the flow, how inspiring! I nodded at Cherry Blossom's question, so did BlackBerry Cookie. But I'm pretty positive Rockstar was half-asleep, and no amount of coffee could wake him.

" I think we'll go far, and find something new today!" I cheered, nibbling on some of the pancakes. I really think we will. With all of us together, using the power of teamwork, we can get anywhere!

" I think so too. Before we get moving though, let's go over our plan... Rockstar wake up or I'll break your guitar!" What a hostile approach to waking someone up! Surely not the ideal thing to hear when you just wake...

" Hm-HUH, PLEASE DON'T."

" Let's see, we're going left side of the trail. And cutting through the woods to get to the kingdom. We might run into the castle, which is a good thing. It may have valuable resources." BlackBerry says boldly, she really means it.

" We can't steal from the castle! That's wrong!" I give voice to this thought. We can't steal from anywhere! " There has to be an alternative to this!"

" Angel Cookie, it's not stealing if everyone who was there is gone and possibly dead. Alright? I wouldn't tell you guys to do something really that wrong."

" Alright then..." I whimper. It still doesn't make sense in my head. But I trust BlackBerry Cookie, she's so very smart!

" Should we get going then?" Rockstar chimes in, and BlackBerry nods. Rockstar stands up and stretches. " Get all your stuff together then..." He's still yawning like crazy, how peaceful! Rockstar said to get my stuff, I don't have any stuff but a lot of butter crackers, I lost my wand when I was a Jellywalker. I wonder where I put it then! Since I didn't have anything to do, I went to go get Zombie Cookie. He's so nice! He never let's anything get to him much, and he always speaks his mind!

" Zombie Cookie, we're leaving now! BlackBerry says we might see the big pretty castle from the Cookie Kingdom! How lucky! " If I'm being honest though, I'm a little scared. What if we run into Jellywalkers! Rockstar Cookie said they can kill us... I don't want to die..." Zombie Cookie pats me on the back, as if he's saying ' it's all OK, we're all here to help each other', which did help. At first glance, Zombie may seem like in illiterate mindless cookie, who wanders around without a thought, but he isn't. He comforts me and listens. He may not speak perfectly, but if eyou get to know him, his points come across quite easily. Sometimes you really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

" Angel, Zombie! Are you two all ready to go?" Cherry Blossom peeks out into the backyard, where we were located; Zombie nods, and so do I, so we start walking and flying over. I was ready for a new adventure! I think Cherry Blossom's plan to find cookies that are still alive is really smart! I think it'll be a success, too, and we'll all make new friends! Once we get inside, we start walking to the two BIG front doors. " Alright. Triple-check to make sure you guys have everything." I look out at the others, BlackBerry is carrying a bag, with something sticking out. I like to think I'm not stupid, it's a bat, a bat with nails in it. I know what that means, nothing good...

We started walking down the gravel road, it's not too bad though, Cherry Blossom has a radio, it only plays one station of old music though. I like the music, and so does Rockstar, he sings along with most of them, he sure has a knack for music! He sings so well, it's like his voice is dancing around in my ears, it's so pleasant! Not soon after, as BlackBerry said, we cut into the woods. It's so pretty and green! I can't wait to see more of it!

" Hey Angel Cookie? What's it like to be in this situation. I just want to know how a kid feels about this all." Cherry Blossom chirps, starting to walk next to me. 

" I like it! It's so much fun getting to see the world more, with all my friends!"

" So, such a new experience isn't scary for kids at all?"

" Nope nope! I think us kids will see it as a new start, and nothing is holding us back!"

" Hm! Well thank you! That puts me at ease!" Cherry Blossom giggles. I wonder what that means. But I'm glad I could help her out!


End file.
